


Under Your Hands

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles banged into Peter’s apartment, anger and exhaustion heavy in his heart and his bones, weighing him down. He slumped back against the front door, dropping his head and taking a deep breath—and then continuing to breathe deeply until he stopped feeling like he was going to fly apart.God, he was exhausted.





	Under Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AteanaLenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteanaLenn/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Oce! I know it’s lacking in sass, but I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> beta'd by the amazing [AuguriesofInnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguriesofInnocence)!

Stiles banged into Peter’s apartment, anger and exhaustion heavy in his heart and in  his bones, weighing him down. He slumped back against the front door, dropping his head and taking a deep breath—continuing to breathe deeply until he stopped feeling like he was going to fly apart . 

God,  he was exhausted . 

Peter wandered in from somewhere deeper in the apartment. When Stiles saw him, it felt like coming home. Tension eased from his shoulders and he ached with how full his heart suddenly felt, all from seeing Peter and nothing more. When Peter laid eyes on Stiles, his face went tight with worry, and he swiftly moved closer. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”  Peter asked, grabbing  Stiles ’ hips and trailing his hands up and over his sides, curling around his ribs to  hold him in a loose hug. 

Stiles presser closer, folding himself into Peter’s warmth and letting the man hold him up. Peter was so warm, his supernatural heat making Stiles feel safe and protected in a way he hadn’t felt since he was a child, since he still had a mother. 

“Scotty’s a fucking dick,”  Stiles mumbled, pressing the words into the skin of  Peter’s neck, a place he  felt honoured for being able to touch so freely . Not only did  Peter allow him into his den, but he let  Stiles into every other aspect of his life, allowed  Stiles to see him as he  truly was , behind the snark and the  carefully  crafted masks, until it  was nothing but  _ Peter _ , whole and unadulterated.

Stiles loved him. He loved him so, so much. 

Peter’s hands were gentle as they stroked up and down Stiles’ spine, keeping him close and holding them pressed together comfortably. Stiles let himself soak up all the affection from the hug that he could, revelling in how good it felt to be in Peter’s arms after such a long day. They fit together so well, better than Stiles ever thought he could fit with someone, and he let the contentment wash over him. 

“What did the silly alpha say this time?” Peter asked, a subtle hint of anger to  his voice that  wasn’t unusual for the subject matter . 

“He’s got them all convinced that you’re some sort of monster,” Stiles said, his voice a quiet, hesitant whisper. Stiles wasn’t the only one who tended to struggle with insecurities, and he knew that Peter was sensitive to how others viewed him. 

Scott’s refusal to look past the acts Peter had once committed caused a large rift in his and Stiles’ friendship, and Stiles knew that Peter felt responsible for that. Stiles had tried to explain that it wasn’t his fault, that his friendship with Scott hadn’t been what it once was for a while before they got together, but he wasn’t sure if Peter ever believed him. 

“Ah, nothing  new, then ,” Peter’s voice  was bitter, laced with a  type of  hurt that tore  Stiles ’ heart up. Not for the first time, he considered asking  Peter to move. They could  get away, start a  new life somewhere else where neither of them  were weighed down by this town or its pack. 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles told him, lips catching on Peter’s skin as he tried to get even closer. 

“It is not your fault,” Peter said, parroting the same words he said _every time_ something like this happened. 

“I love you,” Stiles replied, just like he always did, resting more of his weight against Peter’s chest.

He was tired. The constant fighting and bickering with those who he called pack was weighing on him, more and more the longer that it all went on. The way the pack treated Peter was disgusting, and Stiles knew that if it wasn’t for himself and his father Peter would have fallen into omega status months—if not years—ago. 

Stiles was tired of fighting for his right to love. He was tired of fighting with people who claimed the title pack, who told him they were his family but then looked down on his decisions. He was...he was just _tired_.

“Come to bed, darling,”  Peter said, and guiding hands made it easy to do so. 

He let Peter lead him down the hall, dropping his bag and coat on the way. One of them would pick up the mess later, but right now Stiles just wanted, needed, to be close—and he was sure Peter felt the same. Scott’s hatred of their relationship was something that was never going to change, and while Stiles had accepted that _months_ _ago_ , it still hurt each time Scott went on a tirade about how awful Peter was. 

“Strip down, darling,”  Peter spoke the words against  Stiles ’ ear,  making him shiver. He wondered if he would ever stop being affected by  Peter the way he  was now,  constantly  craving and yearning and wanting. 

He did as asked, leaving his clothes in a messy pile by his feet. Peter was warm behind him, his supernatural heat seeping through his thin shirt and making Stiles’ entire body feel warm. He pressed back into the contact, once again letting Peter support him. Despite Stiles’ nudity, there was nothing overtly sexual about the moment. Rather, it was all comfort, and Stiles drew strength from the touch of Peter’s body against his own. 

“Lie down.” There  was no command in his voice, but  Stiles obeyed anyway. 

He crawled up onto the bed, slumping into the full pillows and the soft sheets.  Peter’s apartment  was always cool, and he shivered when he touched the fabric, goosebumps raising along his skin that only got worse when  Peter’s fingers skimmed up his calf. 

Stiles groaned, relaxing further as his body sunk into the mattress under him.  Peter’s fingers dug into his leg and pressed out any tension they found. He let himself  get lost in the gentle way  Peter handled him, rubbing the stress right out of him. He floated, as  Peter made him  feel like little more than putty.

Everything that Stiles was worrying about washed away. There was nothing but Peter’s hands on his body, Peter’s heat, and the softness of the sheet underneath him. He groaned when Peter started massaging his lower back, letting the pleasure wash over him. Peter’s hips were pressing into his ass, but neither of them were looking for anything more than this, just this. 

Stiles dozed  as Peter massaged him. It  was so easy to nod in and out of sleep  as Peter pulled away all of his tension. He only  became aware of what  was happening when  Peter climbed off the bed; at that point his entire body  felt like jelly. 

“I love you,” Stiles managed to mumble, and Peter pressed a kiss into Stiles’ shoulder as he dropped a blanket over him. 

“Take a nap, darling, and I’ll wake you for dinner,”  Peter told him, his voice soft, and  Stiles tried to nod before he fell back into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
